


Breaking Promises

by Jade0the0Silver0Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade0the0Silver0Princess/pseuds/Jade0the0Silver0Princess
Summary: He didn’t arrive and Rose returns to Hogwarts ready to go home tomorrow. She lays down into her bed and tears start falling down her face. She is silent as to not wake her roommates up. She casts a silencing charm around her bed and starts to cry. Just then her mind remembers the last conversation with her mother. That only makes her cry harder and she whispers to no one,“I’m sorry mum, I broke my promise.”





	1. Breaking Promises part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own only the plot and everything else is You-know-who’s.  
> This is for The Title Swap Competition by The Crownless Queen on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
> I hope you like this!

** Breaking Promises p ** ** art I **

 

oOoOo

 

It’s the first of September and it’s time for Rose’s fifth year. The entire Weasley-Potter clan is at the station either to go or to say the last goodbyes to the kids that are leaving. It’s the same case with Hermione and her daughter Rose.

 “Now, Rosie, promise me that you will be careful around that Malfoy boy. I have nothing against him but his father...”

 Hermione doesn’t manage to finish the sentence because Rose cut her off.

 “Mum! Would you all stop comparing Scorpius to his father? They are two different people.”

 “Promise me, Rose!” Hermione demands from her daughter.

 “Fine! I promise you! Happy now?”

 

oOoOo

 

Three months have passed and it is almost time to go home for Christmas; just one week and they will be home.

 

oOoOo

 

Rose is walking down a hallway, doing her Prefect patrol when she is pulled into a classroom.

 “Shhh! Rose don’t panic, it’s me, Scorpius. I had to talk to you before we go on the train to head home.”

 “And you couldn’t do that tomorrow at a _normal_ time?” Rose questions.

 “I couldn’t wait…”

 “What is it? I have rounds to do,” she says while raising her eyebrow.

 “I...” He starts but trails off. Rose turns her back on him ready to exit the room.

 “I really like you and I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade this  weekend. It’s the last one, after all.”

 “Are you serious?” Rose asks him, missing the glint in his eye.

He just nods his head and as she was close enough pulls her in for a hug. Rose looks up into his eyes and his lips slowly descend on hers.

After the kiss finishes, she goes into the hallway with one final look towards Scorpius and leaves him alone in the classroom - or so she thinks.

 

oOoOo

 

It is the last weekend at Hogwarts and at the same time the Hogsmeade weekend. Rose gets up early and heads to have breakfast in the Hall. While she is eating, a great and majestic owl flies into the Hall and lands to her left. She takes the note and reads it.

 

_Flower,_

 

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks for lunch at 1pm._

_Love Scorpius_

 

She immediately gets up and runs happily out of the Hall to get ready. Her brother follows her exit with worried eyes for he recognized that owl. He shakes his head, knowing that nothing good will come out of this.

 

oOoOo

 

It is 1:15pm and Scorpius hasn’t arrived yet. She continues to sit, constantly looking at the door in hopes of seeing the blond boy.

Two hours pass and he still hasn’t arrived but Rose stays there, still waiting.

Her brother comes at 4pm and shaking his head exits. He knows that there is no reasoning with her. His parents tried and didn’t have much luck, they warned her about that boy and didn’t listen, and she still doesn’t.

 

oOoOo

 

He didn’t arrive and Rose returns to Hogwarts ready to go home tomorrow. She lays down into her bed and tears start falling down her face. She is silent as to not wake her roommates up. She casts a silencing charm around her bed and starts to cry. Just then her mind remembers the last conversation with her mother. That only makes her cry harder and she whispers to no one,

 “I’m sorry mum, I broke my promise.”

 


	2. Breaking Promises part 2

** Breaking Promises p** **art II **

_Rose has been at home for two days now, and there are two more days until Christmas. How will her mum react when she finds out that she broke her promise?_

 

oOoOo

 

Rose is sitting in her bedroom when her brother enters and sits down at her side on the bed.

 “Rose, you need to tell mum.”

 “I have no idea what you are talking about,” she denies.

 “I know what you promised mum. I heard you that day.”

 “Mum doesn’t need to know.”

 “But…” Hugo starts but gets interrupted by Rose.

 “NO!”

 

oOoOo

 

It’s Christmas. Hugo and Rose are on their way to wake up their mum and dad. They enter the room and Hugo jumps on the bed to wake them up. Surprisingly Ron is the first one to wake up.

 “It’s too early!” he groans.

 “Go back to sleep kids. It’s 5 o’clock,” Hermione says not lifting her head nor opening her eyes.

 “Wakey, wakey!” Rose and Hugo shout and move the sheets from their parents.

 Finally they rise and head down to open all of the presents.

 

oOoOo

 

It’s 8 o’clock. Hermione is washing the dishes while Ron lazes around and Rose and Hugo are bickering.

When the owl flies into the house and lands next to Ron with the Daily Prophet everyone gather around. Each year one member of the Weasley-Potter clan gets trashed in The Prophet so they want to see it.

On the first page a big picture of Rose kissing Scorpius is in place and a headline:

**DAUGHTER OF WAR HERO KISSES JUNIOR DEATH EATER! (see page 10)**

 

oOoOo

_Page 10_

 

**How Will Potter-Weasley clan cope?**

_Dear readers,_

_I feel that, as a reliable and quite famous (if I may say so) reporter, it is my duty to inform you about this…_

 

The article went on and on. There were three theories.

1)  Rose betrayed the light.

2)  Scorpius betrayed the dark.

3)  They are the wizard’s version of Rome and Juliet.

 

oOoOo

After Ron finishes reading he says to Hugo, “Go to your room.”

 Hugo leaves, but not before he gives Rose a look that says: I told you so. After he leaves, Rose is left alone to deal with the mess she made.  Ron starts.

 “Why didn’t’ you tell us a thing or better yet why is it in newspapers?”

Hermione stays silent as Rose tries to explain it.

 “You see… Well… Umm…”

 “Rose!” Ron raises his tone.

 “Fine! To the second question I don’t know the answer but the first…” She goes silent and looks at her mum.

 “Mum? Mum please say something!” Tears are now streaking down her face. She explains it all while still crying but Hermione does not say a word about it. She leaves for her room.

 

oOoOo

 

The lunch is a tense affair. No one is talking and Rose isn’t looking at anyone.

When lunch finishes Ron and Hugo leave while Rose stays and silently helps Hermione. After the dishes are done they sit together on the couch.

Tears start to silently fall down Rose’s face and she looks at her mum. Hermione wordlessly opens her arms inviting Rose. The girl hugs her and she knows that everything will be alright even though she feels her mother’s silent tears on her hair.

 

**_ THE END _ **

 


End file.
